The amount of information to be conveyed to drivers in vehicles, such as cars, is continuously increasing. Conventionally, instrument panels are provided which show only a few values, like speed, fuel level or engine speed. Conventionally, gauges using pointers are frequently used. In recent years, additionally items like maps, Internet, efficiency measures such as driving recommendations and traffic flow data are additionally conveyed to a driver. This abundance of information has to be displayed to the driver in a flexible, easy-to-read manner in order to keep distraction for the driver at a minimum.
In order to more efficiently display this information, display screens have been incorporated in cockpits of vehicles, or even the complete information has been provided using such display screens, such that conventional physical gauges are replaced by corresponding images on the display screen. However, such display screens lack the three-dimensional properties of physical gauges and lose their visual appeal when the vehicle is turned off. On the other hand, the three-dimensional spatial separation of data in at least in some instances facilitates reading the conveyed information.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2005 043 205 describes a display in which a magnifying lens is mounted above the display for viewing. This allows making the display smaller.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,525,446 describes a display device in which a decorative member is arranged on a display, for example, around a portion of the display displaying information, thus providing a three-dimensional appearance. The decorative member is illuminated by light passing through the display.